I Wanna Be Your Lover
by lyiint
Summary: A little one shot SangoMiroku. Will they ever get together or will Miroku's flirtatious ways end Sango's happiness.


This was just a little something, something that I came up with. I'm still working on Suppression and am almost finished. Just waiting for my beta to check over everything and make sure I haven't made any major errors and then I'll be posting. In the meantime, please enjoy this little one shot Miroku/Sango.

This story was inspired by the song "Can't Behave" by Courtney Jaye. I do not own the song or the anime Inuyasha. Wish I did then I'd be rich but I don't so I'm poor so there's no sense suing me. (See if you can pick out all the lyrics of the song that are hidden in the story for a fun game. )

I Wanna Be Your Lover

"I've got to have eyes in the back of my head with him," Sango complained to Kagome. The miko girl nodded her agreement watching as Miroku almost drooled over yet another village girl.

They had decided to stop at the village they were passing though for the night and of course Miroku was using his skills to acquire them lodging and food. The monk was currently sidetracked by a lovely young maiden and Sango was beginning to burn. She was tired and hungry and all that the man she secretly loved had on his mind was women.

_Your halo is turning red,_ the demon slayer thought as she watched Miroku take the blushing girls hands in his and ask the usual question. Sango had had enough. Hiraikotsu was lovingly and forcefully knocked against the monks head making him see stars swim in his vision.

"Why are you always fooling around," Inuyasha grumped to the monk as he pulled him away from the girl that was giving Sango a sharp as knives glare. "Come on, do your thing and get us a place to stay instead of chasing every woman in sight."

"You're always knocking me off my cloud," Miroku complained dramatically, rubbing the rising lump that was forming. He took a look behind him to see Sango, Kagome and Shippou giving him an angry stare.

"Okay, okay," Miroku acquiesced. Soon he was in front of the headman's hut telling the man he and his companions would be happy to rid the man's village of the demon that had been stealing the food the people had tirelessly been putting into storage. The headsman was ecstatic and promised food, lodging and even some money if they could quickly put a stop to the terrible demon.

Said terrible demon turned out to be a very low level lizard youkai who had taken one look at the group and had ran away as fast as his fat little legs could carry him.

"I didn't even get to pull Tetsusaiga," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Should we chase after him?" Shippou asked. He too had been disappointed in the complete cowardice of the demon.

Sango sighed watching as the dust cloud that had formed behind the fleeing lizard began to settle. "Not much sense really. Well, we did get rid of him."

"Yes, so that means a good supper and a warm bed," Miroku agreed. "Let's head back."

Sango and Kagome were just entering the pubic baths to get the road dust cleaned off of them when they heard some of the village girls giggling and talking.

"He's got such mischievous ways," one girl swooned.

"I can't believe he's a monk," the other stated with a giggle and a blush. "He asked me to bear his child."

"He asked all of us to bear his child," the third older, girl announced as she rolled her eyes. "He's a man not to be taken seriously."

"Yes, such a flirt," the first girl laughed. "But so cute."

The women were a bit startled at the entrance of the two newcomers and immediately stopped their gossiping. Kagome and Sango quickly cleansed themselves before immersing themselves in the hot water of the bath. Sango was frowning and Kagome gave the girls that were whispering behind their backs a glare.

"If you have something to say, just say it," the teen miko told the group.

The eldest girl came and sat in the bath, her friends following suit, surrounding the demon slayer and the miko. "We were just wondering if one of you is that monk's woman."

"What would make you ask a question like that?" Sango returned angrily.

"Just curious," the elder girl shrugged.

"Is he really a monk?" one of the other girls asked.

"Yes," replied Kagome. She gave Sango a concerned look. She could tell all this talk of Miroku was bothering her friend.

"Seems a bit lecherous to me," the elder girl retaliated. "It's a good thing neither of you are involved with a womanizer such as that. He'd only break your heart."

One dark haired girl laughed, "I wouldn't mind having my heart broken by him…or other things."

"Now who's being lecherous," her friend stated. All the women began to laugh.

"Sango," Kagome cried out as her friend stood from the bath and hurriedly ran off. She followed her slayer friend to the area they had left their clothing. Sango was softly sobbing.

"Sango," Kagome stated sadly as she came and stood beside her friend.

"Why does he do that, Kagome? It's painted all over his face so I know when he's stealing a kiss. He's like a thorn in my pride."

"Maybe you should tell Miroku how you feel," Kagome counselled. She had known for sometime how Sango felt about the monk and she had the impression that he carried similar feelings toward the taijiya.

"How can I," Sango expressed with such sadness. "I'm sure he doesn't feel the same way or else he wouldn't flirt with so many others. He only sees me as a friend, but if I tell him how I feel he might not want to be even that with me. I still want to stay by his side."

Kagome gave her friend a hug. Internally she was madder than hell at a certain monk for making her friend feel so poorly.

"Please, eat, eat," the headsman smiled as he shoved more food towards the politely declining group.

"I thank you for your hospitality but I'm afraid I couldn't eat another bite," Miroku told the man as he rubbed his distended belly. His friends were agreeing with him.

"Dear," the man's wife chided, "The little one is falling asleep at the table. Allow them to rest."

Everyone looked over to Shippou who snapped his head up and gave a huge yawn. "I'm not sleepy," he stated groggily.

"I'm so sorry, my manners. Of course my dear. Gentlemen if you'd follow me, my daughter will take the girls and the child to their room.

Sango's face turned green with envy as the lovely young woman, who had been introduced as Naduki, rose gracefully from beside her mother. She was very pretty. Long dark hair cascaded down her back; dark, almost black eyes flitted towards the monk and then back to the floor, her cheeks tinted with a rosy blush. Her attitude was that of the demure lady, her figure and skin that of a goddess. In other words she was absolutely perfect.

The demon slayer had noticed that Miroku had glanced at her often throughout the meal, which was par for the course, but instead of his normal brash flirting he had been unusually shy. This bothered the taijiya more than anything he could have ever done and she felt a painful pressure build up within her chest.

"…I hope you'll stay," Sango heard the girl finish as she came out of her revive.

"What, I'm sorry," Sango replied.

"The festival of harvest," Naduki said with a grin. "My brother should be returning and I'm sure he'd like to meet and thank you all for aiding our village. Surely you can stay another couple of days?"

"Well…" Sango was trying to think up an excuse so they wouldn't have to stay any longer, she didn't relish the idea of this girl being around Miroku but Kagome spoke up in that moment.

"We'd love to. It sounds wonderful and it would be nice to take a break from chasing shards for a little while and do something fun."

"Then it's settled," Naduki stated cheerfully. The young woman opened the doors to their rooms bowing gracefully (and perfectly, Sango noticed) and left.

The next day the household was buzzing with excitement. Everyone was decorating, cooking and generally preparing for the festival. Shippou was having a wonderful time helping Satoshi-sama's wife, Kisa, with the decorations. He had colored many of them with his crayons and the kindly woman had praised him highly on his choice of colors and artistic flair.

Inuyasha and Kagome were busy helping with the cleaning while Miroku was in the kitchen with Naduki while she prepared the treats for the festival. This only left Sango to be the only one who was not in a festive mood.

The slayer had been surreptitiously watching Miroku and Naduki as they talked and laughed and her worry had increased. Not once had he asked her to bear his child nor had he tried to grope her inappropriately. In fact, he was acting the perfect gentleman. By anyone else this would have been seen as a good thing but Sango knew the monk well. This boyish bashfulness he was displaying could only mean one thing. He liked this girl.

Sango thought back to the many days and nights that she had spent with the monk when he had acted this way towards her, wondering what had happened to those times of paradise. It seemed to her, at that moment, that all that time meant nothing to the dark haired boy and now, something that she had thought special, was being stolen away by another.

"Yuki!" Kisa yelled joyfully, running to the tall, handsome man that had just walked though the door. She grabbed the young, dark haired boy around his waist giving him a huge hug.

"Son, welcome home," Satoshi greeted. "Please come in, come in. Mother, you must release the boy, you're embarrassing him in front of our guests."

The head of the household took his son's bags and placed them off to the side as the boy returned his mother's ferocious hug. When the woman had finally relinquished her son, Naduki took her mother's place, hugging her brother happily and placing a kiss on his cheek.

Satoshi made introductions. "Yuki, this is Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Miroku and Sango. They are a group of demon slayers that rid us of the terrible demon that was stealing our food."

"It was no trouble, really," Kagome replied quite honestly.

"I didn't even pull my sword," Inuyasha stated, still a bit upset that he hadn't had a chance to have a good fight.

Yuki smiled and greeted everyone. His eyes, so like his sisters, stayed a little longer on Sango making her blush. "Pleased to meet you all," he grinned. "Thank you for aiding our village. I would have come sooner myself but I had matters to attend to."

"Yuki is trying to convince the neighbouring village to amalgamate with us. It is tricky negotiations," his father stated proudly, "but I'm sure he'll get it done."

Yuki blushed slightly from his father's praise. "I'm sure you would have done a better job, father. I still don't understand why you picked me to go."

"You have to learn the ropes sometime," the elder man stated, patting his son on the back. "Plus, it gave you a chance to meet the women of that village. Any prospects for my future daughter-in-law?"

"Father," Yuki complained, blushing further.

Sango stared at the red flush crossing the boy's face and thought he looked even more handsome than he had a few moments ago. She blushed herself at the thought and tore her eyes away from the tall male but not before he had noticed. And not before a certain monk noticed as well.

"Daddy, leave Yuki alone, he just got home," Naduki admonished her father gently, pulling her older brother away from their father's embrace.

The group went into the house, sitting down and chatting away about this and that. Miroku's time was being taken up by Naduki while Sango's was being taken by Yuki. Kagome watched the two pairs worriedly. Sango and Miroku seemed totally smitten by the two good looking siblings. _I wish they'd look at each other that way, _Kagome thought as she watched her two friends with their host's children.

The next day the entire group went to the festival grounds to enjoy the activities. The eyes of many of the village girls followed the tall, handsome Yuki whereas the bachelors of the village tried to capture Naduki's attention. A few of the ladies tried their hand at flirting with Inuyasha and Miroku as well.

Kagome was glad to see that Inuyasha seemed oblivious to the attempts and mostly the girls gave up. She was more than surprised at Miroku though. Rather than relish in the flirtatious advances and reciprocate, which she was expecting, he politely turned them away and stayed by Naduki's side. His stares and glares were forceful enough to banish the efforts of the men that hovered around the pretty girl quite effectively.

"Thank you, Miroku," Naduki whispered as yet another young man was sent away. "I don't want to hurt their feelings but it's so tiresome to be bothered by them all the time."

"No trouble, my lady," Miroku returned gallantly. "I shall protect you firmly."

Naduki giggled. "You sound like my brother."

"What? I'm sorry," Sango apologized to Yuki. He had been speaking to her but she had been so caught up in watching Miroku with Naduki that she hadn't been paying the least bit of attention.

"I said, I don't stand a chance do I," he reiterated. "You are in love with Miroku, aren't you?"

Sango blushed hotly. Was she so obvious? "That…that's just silly. We're just good friends, that's all."

Yuki smiled knowingly. "Does he know how you feel about him?" he questioned instead.

Again Sango denied that she had anything more than platonic feelings towards the monk. Internally she sighed. "_What's the point_," she thought sadly. "_Look at him. I'm nothing more than a travelling companion to him. He's not spared me a second's thought."_

"Well, if that's the case, perhaps you should enjoy yourself with me today." Yuki stopped and put him hands on Sango's shoulders. "Someone so pretty should not have such a sad face."

Yuki stared so intently into her eyes which such a gentle smile on his face that Sango couldn't help but blush and drop her eyes. She took another look in Miroku's direction but he was smiling away at Naduki and didn't seem to even notice her in the least. "I would like that, Yuki. Thank you."

"Good," Yuki grinned letting go of her shoulders. He took Sango's hand and led her off to the gaming area. "Let's see if I can win you a prize," he stated with so much bravado that it caused Sango to grin in spite of her sadness.

The group by this time had split up, going to different attractions. Satoshi and his wife had gone to taste the many dishes while Inuyasha had dragged Kagome and Shippou off to watch as various combatants tried their luck with sword and martial arts competitions. Yuki had yet to win any prizes for Sango although she had won a couple for him much to his chagrin. Miroku had accompanied Naduki to the various displays and had only just noticed that the rest of his friends were missing.

"Thank you for accompanying me, Miroku," Naduki said. "I know this must be boring for you."

"Not at all," Miroku responded putting his attention back on the dark haired girl. _Where did everybody go?_ The monk felt a pang of sorrow when he noticed that Sango and Yuki were gone. _Does she have feelings for him?_ The monk wondered.

"You're very kind. Oh, it seems we're the only ones here," Naduki realized as she looked around for her family and Miroku's friends. She began to feel a little awkward. This was the first time she had been with a man unchaperoned and she blushed shyly.

She wasn't the only one to notice this. Many of the village women were clucking their tongues in displeasure.

"What is her father thinking? To leave that girl with such a flirtatious man," one of the women grumbled.

Since his arrival, Miroku had been quite the topic of gossip and had gained an unfavourable reputation because of his earlier antics with most of the young girls in the village.

"You don't suppose Satoshi-sama approves of him?" the other woman questioned as her eyes widened in shock.

The gossip soon spread over the entire fairgrounds, gaining momentum and getting more outrageous as it travelled though the usual grapevine. By the time Sango happened to overhear the rumours that were flying around, Satoshi had engaged Naduki to Miroku as a reward for defeating the awful demon that had been plaguing their village.

_Is this true or am I being paranoid, _Sango thought as she stood listening to two older women talking about it. _Is that why he's being so kind to her? Has he accepted her as his wife?_ Sango began to get upset and she felt her eyes sting with tears she refused to shed.

"Is something wrong, Sango?" Yuki questioned. He had not heard what the women had been talking about. (Men being totally oblivious to things such as this)

"I guess I'm just not feeling well," Sango answered apologetically.

"Well then, let's return to the house." Yuki took Sango's hand and walked back the way they had come to see if he could find his parents or sister to let them know. They ran into Miroku and Naduki.

Miroku stood in astonishment as he watched the pair approach hand in hand. Jealousy began to burn in his heart. _What is going on? Why is Sango holding his hand?_ He gave Yuki an angry glare as they stopped in front of them.

"Sango is unwell, tell mother and father that I will accompany her back to the house so she may get some rest," Yuki informed his sister.

"I think I should go as well. I am feeling a bit tired myself," Miroku interjected. "I would be more than happy to escort Sango so you and your sister would not have to be troubled."

Yuki eyes narrowed as he looked at the monk. He took a quick glace at the lovely demon slayer at his side and saw the surprised but hopeful look on her face. "Very well," he replied to the robe clad boy. "Come, Naduki, let's find the others so we can all return." He turned to Sango and smiled. "Please, get some rest. We will all be home soon."

"Thank you, Yuki," Sango replied.

Miroku apologized to Naduki for cutting their time short. She smiled happily at the monk telling him she was glad to get some time to spend with her brother so for him not to worry.

"I think he was quite jealous of you brother," Naduki told Yuki as the two siblings watched the two friends depart.

"Humm…and perhaps Sango is jealous of you as well, sister."

"Guess we just don't stand a chance, do we?" Naduki asked her brother sadly.

"I guess not," Yuki answered her just as sadly.

An awkward silence descended between the slayer and the monk as they trekked back to their host's home.

"Miroku…I was wondering," Sango started to say. She dropped her head so her crush wouldn't see her face. _What if he says it's true, that he is betrothed to Naduki?_

Miroku looked curiously at the woman he longed to be with. "Sango…"

"Living like this…it's driving me crazy," Sango blurted out. She didn't care anymore what Miroku thought. She had to know the truth. She thought of all her worries and cast them aside. "Please, Miroku," she begged with tears in her eyes. "Don't make me play the fool."

"I would never do that to you, Sango," Miroku returned. He stopped walking and put his hands on the slayer's shoulders. "What is this all about?"

Sango took a deep breath and decided it was now or never. "I need you to make up your mind because frankly you're running out of time. One day I'm going to walk away from this pain in my heart. Is it true, Miroku? Are you engaged to Naduki?"

"No, of course not. What ever gave you that idea?" Miroku answered her.

"I thought…I mean I heard some people talking…and you seemed so happy with her."

"Sango, she's a nice woman but I don't want to marry her." _It's you I want,_ he thought but was afraid to say.

Sango held in her tears and looked straight into her loves eyes. "I need you to give me a reason to stay. I want to be your lover."

Miroku stood, staring in shock. He had wanted to be with Sango for so long but had given up hope after all the times he had been rejected. He was sure that she had no interest in him. "You…want to be with me?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, but I never know what I mean to you. Please, I must know your feelings." Sango stood holding her breath. She had done it, she had told him how she felt and now it was in his hands. She prayed to all the heavens that he would respond favourably.

Miroku responded by hugging the young woman tightly to him. His arms wrapped around her petite frame and soon his lips were upon her forehead, her cheek and then her lips.

Sango's world spun in giddy delight as she returned his feverent kiss, hugging him as tightly as he was hugging her.

"I love you, Sango," Miroku whispered in her ear causing her to shiver in his arms. "I have always loved you. There is no other I would want to be the mother of my children."

Sango gave a small giggle. "Then stop asking every woman you see or you don't know what you're going to lose."

"I do know. I already thought I had lost you, but now that I have been given this chance I will not throw it away. I'm afraid you're very stuck with this lecherous monk," he intoned happily as he let his hand creep down her back.

Sango pulled back slightly so she could look into those beautiful violet eyes, a mischievous grin on her face. "You just can't behave, can you?"

**THE END**


End file.
